deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Grime of Thrones/@comment-3041875-20161129031656
Who murdered Jose Sanchez? As we're heading into the finale, I thought I should reveal my thoughts on the killer, as I realise I haven’t been doing that much in the reviews. So here's a list of who I think are the main suspects, not including Joey or obviously the butlers: Alison – I think that right now, in Joe's head, Joey should be the obvious suspect. If it hadn’t already been revealed that Joey wasn’t the killer, then I think he'd be the most obvious suspect to the viewers (readers), too, which of course, would mean he hopefully wouldn't be the killer, and that there'd be some twist, both for the protagonist and for the audience. The most obvious twist, therefore, would be Alison. The end of 111 showed Ali and Jose plotting to expose her husband, but perhaps she got cold feet, too afraid of Joey to confront him, or perhaps there's a darker side to Alison than we've currently seen and she wanted to stop Jose last minute for her own safety over things she's done regarding the basement. I can certainly imagine the plot of Joe pursuing Joey in the finale, only then to find out that it's Alison. My main problem with this theory is that I assumed the killer won't be sticking around after the season, (though of course that's not essentially accurate), and I can't imagine Alison as a seasonal character, or leaving the series this early as a villain, mainly because I think Joey is going to kick it soon (he's too defined by the basement story to stick around once it's resolved), and I really can't imagine them both exiting the series so early, as it'd take away one of the households and force another butler to look for employment elsewhere. It'd also be a shame because I'm a fan of her relationship with Ben and would like to see that develop further, as well as see how Alison might progress once she's free of Joey. None of these things mean Alison can't be the killer though, and it could a very good twist, especially with how strong a character Alison has been this season, it would be she was a very memorable part of the first season Brad – I can't picture how this would work out, or what his motives would be, since we don’t know enough about him, but it's a possibility that Brad is the killer. Mainly, because it'd work as a good twist since he's been defending the accused and since he's appeared in multiple stories to establish him as a character more, it could potentially be setting him up as the villain of next season. Unlikely, but possible. Elizabeth – I had previously seriously considered Liz as a contender, but after her missing two episodes in the second half of the season and then having such a minor role the two episodes before the finale, it's harder to see that being the case, since it'd appear a bit random, unless she has a seriously predominant role in the finale. There have been clues in regard to Liz though, such as what was on her shoe when she went to get Jose's tapes after his death, how she knew the tapes were there in the first place, and then of course, her just overall personality, which enjoys inflicting pain. There's been hints at a darker side of Liz, even that she enjoyed harming animals, and also how coldly she went to collect the tapes after Jose's death. Again though, this would put another butler out of a job (and a maid), since I don’t see Rena being hired by just Eli (unless of course, the killer isn't arrested or killed, which is possible). I'm not sure how highly I would think of Liz's character though based solely on the first season, and probably hope she has more time to further develop, but it could make sense, and if the character is good in the finale, then I'd probably think much more highly of her because of it. Joanna – Basically, I never much suspected Joanna because she's Jo's character, and also her evilness seemed too obvious near the beginning. But now, I don’t think it's Joanna because when she told Joe in 111 that she didn’t kill Jose, I truly believed her. Of course, her being Jo's character could also make it all the more likely she's the killer, but the only way I can see it being Joanna as if she turns out the some series big bad, and I don’t really picture how the plot would go with that. Justine – Honestly, I really hadn’t thought of Justine as the killer until 111. She just seemed so core and couldn’t imagine you getting rid of her (again, the killer doesn’t necessarily have to exit the series, but it just appears more likely to me since Jose was a friend of the butler's and also that it was clearly premediated not in self-defence), and also I hadn’t considered any motive for her. But then I realised that's because Justine is one of the very few characters other than the butlers to have appeared very suspicious, which of course should make her all the more suspicious. The more I think about it being Justine, the more and more it makes sense. Her "heart belonged to" someone else who "betrayed her", and that could easily be Jose. So there would be motive. She isn't an employer, so if she exited the series then none of the butlers would have to look for another job. And although I had basically assumed that Ben and Justine were end-game (though they were likely to have ups and downs during the series), that may not necessarily be the case. I think what really made first consider that was what I spoke about in the 111 review – Justine's jealously over Ali and Ben. It had already been brought up by Justine in 110 also, so like I said in the review, that makes me think there's something to it. If that's the case, then there are two interesting possibilities. The first is that Justine is actually sensing something between Ali and Ben, meaning Ben and Justine aren’t necessarily end-game. And the second is that Justine is irrationally jealous, which could link to her possible motive for killing Jose which I mentioned. If the latter is true, then that would have been a very subtle foreshadowing, and a very impressive detail. Justine's motive therefore, makes sense when you look at it closely, but I may be completely overthinking it, and maybe there was nothing meant behind Justine's concerns about Ali and Ben, and that it was just meant as humorous dialogue. Like how I could see the plot going if it turns out to be Ali who's the killer, I think I can picture Justine being revealed as quite psychotic. I'd be very, very sad for Ben, actually, but I think it'd work well. Matthew – Like Justine, Matthew has the most questions in the "Unknown" section, suggesting that the finale will be very revealing of them both (unless they aren’t addressed until the second season, which I see be more likely with Justine's since Matthew is seasonal). But since Matthew is dead, I just can't picture him as the killer, because there would be no present-day consequences or confrontation to arise from the revelation. It could work, of course, but I just can't really picture it. Tyson – This is another very interesting possibility that I can picture, being that Tyson is lying. It could be like the ending to one of my favourite films, Primal Fear, in which the accused reveals to his lawyer at the end that he's been faking his multiple personality disorder and is guilty. Tyson may be using his simplistic nature to his advantage also, to hide that he remembers more than he's letting on, and of course there still remains the question of how he got the murder weapon in the first place. My problem with this is that Tyson's in jail so there'd be no confrontation, and also that Tyson has appeared so rarely that no real hints towards this has occurred. Overall – In the end, my three main suspects are: Justine, Alison and Elizabeth (in that order of likelihood). Elizabeth seems less likely to me now than she did, but it'd make sense from her relationship with Jose, and the hints from her rather sadistic nature. Alison, would perhaps be the simplest twist, and would make sense because she's been such a star of this season, so it could easily be her last, allowing her to go out strong and be remembered well, but there maybe haven’t been enough hints towards her motive. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense to me that it’s Justine, but a lot of that is based on purely speculation. It's based mainly also on what remains within the "Unknown" and some subtle hints that have been placed recently that I can connect to the "Unknown" questions.